


In Arte Honestas

by followingthelightoftheluna



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Modern Setting, Painter Reader, fem!reader - Freeform, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthelightoftheluna/pseuds/followingthelightoftheluna
Summary: As a painter, you find it's your calling to honor beauty through your work. And your Frankie is ever so deserving of that, which leads him to be your model. You haven't even started, but you have a feeling it's going to be your best work yet.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In Arte Honestas

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr with different Latin phrases and the one that caught my eye is the title, which means “In Art, Honor” & I blacked out and wrote this in about 30 seconds! Tiny little treat! I hope you enjoy!

“And … there. Just like that, Frankie.” 

You have him right where you want him. The light streaming through the windows catching him in all the right places. Sunbeams seem to kiss his already golden skin, illuminating it and creating shadows in such a perfect way. Soft music drifts through the stereo, the only other sounds are the mingling of your soft breaths. Frankie lies reposed on the settee, head tilting towards the window and propped up in his hand to catch the sun. His brown eyes are warmed from the light, each eyelash kissed by its glow. His body is soft and relaxed, having found a position that’s comfortable. 

You stand up from your stool and slowly walk over to him. “Just one more thing …” you reach up with your hand and gently card your fingers through a loose curl that had fallen onto his forehead. With a touch so gentle that it’s more like a whisper, you push it back ever so languidly. His eyes flutter at your touch, the softness of it and the warmth of your scent sending sparks down his spine. “There. Perfect.” This last word is murmured softly, looking right into his brown eyes, the truth communicated through one glance. Frankie wasn’t sure why you asked him to pose for you. He loved your art and marveled at your skill as a painter. But quarantine made it harder to find models, so you asked Frankie to be yours for a new project. You asked him quite suddenly one morning as the two of your shared your sleepy morning cup of coffee. Something must’ve inspired you because instantly you became energized. And how could he say no? A small part inside of him was pleased that you asked him. He loved admiring your work, but to be a part of it in this way was new. He was seeing you in your element, sharing that moment with you, and found himself falling in love with you all over again. 

Giving one last brush of your fingers against his warm cheek before turning back to your stool and easel, Frankie relaxes into the cushions and savors the warmth from the sun and the warmth from your loving, intent gaze. 

“Now remember,” you murmur playfully, “don’t move, Francisco. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?” Heat fully blossoms over his entire body. Oh, he can be so good for you. He’s going to show you just how good he can be. “Yeah, baby, I can.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to see then.” A soft smile tugs at your lips. Reaching down, you grab your brush and begin swirling the colors. For him, for your Frankie, you chose all of the good ones. You hadn’t even begun, but something was telling you this was going to be your best work yet. 

The curtains rustle with the cool breeze. The song changes to something rich and filled to the brim with love. Taking a deep breath, you look at Frankie to find him staring so lovingly back at you. “Beautiful,” you murmur to yourself before straightening your spine and twisting to face the canvas. Then, with his eyes on you and the inspiration pouring out from your heart, you begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm miss-me-jack on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
